


知识转换风险

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 禁声PLAYDirty Talk只有车无剧情





	知识转换风险

“知识转换风险…”  
鼬披着丝绸睡袍走进卧室时刚好看到佐助盯着他的电脑嘟囔了这六个字。那是他今晚在看的管理评估报告。

“知识转换风险是什么？”  
佐助今年高三，正面临着高考选专业的问题。

“有兴趣？”  
鼬走近，拽起弟弟的手把人摔到床上。

“我想读商。”  
佐助的身体在柔软的双人床上弹了一下。

受到哥哥的影响，他一直想选商科。

“嗯，行。我可以给你开小灶，现在就开始。”  
鼬扯下睡袍上暗红色的丝绸系带绑到佐助嘴上，然后用右手把对方的两只手腕摁到头顶。

“唔…唔——！”  
佐助挣扎起来。他明明在谈正事！

“想要知道知识转换是什么，就要先了解两个概念。一，显性知识。二，隐性知识。”  
鼬不仅不理会佐助的挣扎，还开始自说自话。甚至把对方睡袍上的腰带也一并扯下，用来捆住那两只手腕。

“显性知识，顾名思义，是人类用一定符码系统加以完整表述的知识。比如语言，图片，文字等等。哦，我忘了，你现在说不了话。”  
他把佐助的腿架到自己肩上欺身压了下去，一手探到下身戳刺起可口的后穴。

“唔…”  
早已久经性事的佐助哪里经得起鼬的触碰，身子瞬间变得酸软。神秘的入口也开始不自觉的一张一缩。

“比如我从你的浏览器历史记录里翻出的视频就是一种显性知识。”  
鼬咬上诱人的耳垂，虚着气说出一句令佐助瞪大双眼的话。

“不然你以为我为什么要把你绑起来？新学的，从你看过的GV里。”  
另一只手捏住粉红的乳头，指甲不时轻刮着乳尖上细小的沟壑。

“唔…”  
佐助紧闭双眼使劲摇头，眼角被鼬的挑逗逼出泪水。

鼬抬起身打量着弟弟勾人的媚态。就像在看一份报告，眼中的情绪晦涩难懂，让下属们无法窥探这位上司真正的心思。  
“显性知识没什么好说的，谈谈隐性知识吧。”

熟悉情事的后穴很快就被扩张得软烂，鼬把手指抽出换成了自己的性器。他架着修长白皙的双腿一寸一寸的慢慢挺入，磨得佐助不得不再次睁眼用哀求的目光看向鼬，鼻息也变得急促炽热。  
“隐性知识与显性知识相对。是非正式的，比如难以表达的技巧和经验。”

鼬突然一个重挺，直接顶到佐助的前列腺。

“唔——！”  
躺在床上的人脖颈后仰勾出一道美丽的弧线，小腹无法控制得抽搐起来。从未被关照过的性器竟然只凭后面就被干到射精。

“就像现在，我干的你想要大叫。知道哪里能让你最爽，哪里能让你高潮。这样的经验就是我操你多年收获的隐性知识。”  
鼬一下一下的抽插起来，频率极慢，力道却极狠。

“唔…唔…”  
佐助的额头上全是细密的汗水，被闷在喉咙里的呜咽声打着颤。他的喉结滚动了一下，然后鼬的动作就变成了摧残般的狂风暴雨。

“又或者是感悟与洞察力。看见你一脸潮红地吞咽口水我就知道你想被更粗暴的对待。这就是洞察力带来的隐性知识。”

佐助确实享受极了，手紧紧攥住头顶的床单，脚趾尖都勾了起来，下身跟着鼬的频率挺送追逐起快感。

“显性知识与隐性知识的转化会带来风险，就是你想知道的那六个字。”  
鼬把佐助翻了个身变成后入位。姿势角度变换带来的爆炸快感差点让佐助的手肘软到撑不住床面。

“显性到显性的转换是可控的。显性到隐性的转换半可控，比如学习就是一种半可控状态。”  
后入的姿势让鼬撞得更快更省力，佐助加紧后穴想把体内的巨物挤出去。甬道里的淫水滴滴答答的从穴口流出打湿床单，他快受不了了。

“所以当个人表达能力，个人学习能力，个人理解能力不足时就会引起知识转换风险。”  
鼬察觉到佐助的小动作扒开他的臀瓣，让自己插得更爽利方便一些。柔软紧致的肉壁吸吮的鼬在心中喟叹。

“唔…唔…”  
试图加紧的后穴再次被长驱直入。

“想阻止我么？可惜你说不了话，也没能力把我推出去。我说了，这会产生风险。”  
鼬把左手摸到佐助的乳头上狠狠掐了一下。

“你要学会自己承担。”

绑在嘴上的绸带被口水浸透，哥哥说的话佐助完全听不进去。他只想快点结束这场已经有些承受不起的性事，可又想时间走得慢一点，这样他就可以永远沉溺在哥哥带给他的快乐中了。

“隐性知识之间的转化与实现主要通过模仿、识别和…边、干、边、学。”  
鼬拔出性器躺下，然后掐着弟弟的腰让他跨坐到自己身上。

强烈的空虚感令佐助不得不模仿起鼬，在哥哥身上开始主动摆动起来。后穴讨好般的吞吐着体内的肉杖。深入时他就张开容纳，抽离他就缩紧吸住。被绑住的双手堪堪抵在鼬的小腹上。细长柔软的绸带有一边滑到胸前，随着身体的晃动轻蹭乳头。佐助脑袋乱晃，意识已经完全被肉欲支配。

“不过由于与上位者有个人主观思想、思维方式、情感、人际关系等因素上的差异，转化效率会被制约。”  
鼬勾了一下佐助手腕上的绸带把人带进怀里，他已经受不了弟弟慢吞吞的磨蹭了。

佐助趴在鼬身上闭着眼细细品尝起上位者带来的快感，每一下都能顶到他的最里面，好像两人已经完全嵌成了一体。终于，鼬干到尽头，双手紧紧捏住弟弟柔软紧致的臀瓣一挺一挺的在里面射精。佐助满足的闭上眼睛感受着热流冲刷的快感，浑身舒爽到颤栗。

“记住了么？”  
鼬解开佐助嘴上和手上的系带，捏了捏怀里人热到发烫的脸蛋。脸蛋的主人回过神，把脑袋转了个方向用嗔怒的眼神瞪着鼬，可惜毫无威慑力。

“没有！”  
是气急败坏的语气。

“没关系，再教你一次。”  
学生不听讲完全没有让鼬生气，他一点都不介意再教一次，因为他已经翻身压了过去…


End file.
